Nijimura's Little Family
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. Mpreg. AU. Prekuel imajinasi Momoi di Momoi's Imagination. Shuuzou pikir setelah dia pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya bersama Shintarou, dia akan disambut wajah lesu Seijuurou yang katanya kondisinya kurang baik. Tapi tahu-tahunya ...


"Oeekkk! Oekkk!"

Suara bayi menangis dari ruang sebelah lebih dari cukup untuk membangunkan seorang pemuda yang baru saja tertidur selama dua jam. Wajahnya dia usap lelah dan tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Shuuzou? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda lainnya yang juga ikut terbangun.

Nijimura Shuuzou tersenyum samar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju kamar sebelah. Dia menghela napas pendek tatkala mendapati anak pertamanya yang bernama Shintarou menangis di tengah malam seperti ini. Hati-hati dia angkat tubuh anak yang baru berusia dua bulan lebih itu ke gendongannya.

Setelah kejadian kurang lebih setahun yang lalu (" _WHAT_ _THE FUCK_ , SEI! _YOU ARE GUY AFTER ALL_! _MAN CANNOT PREGNANT AND GIVE BIRTH_!"—dia berteriak di koridor rumah sakit yang hanya dibalas kikikan senang dari pemuda yang waktu itu belum lama dia nikahi. "Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa, Shuuzou. Ternyata aku kelainan." Si mertua malah membalas 'Wah, Masaomi. Kita akan punya cucu!' dan 'Aku bangga pada kalian berdua, terlebih padamu anakku, Seijuurou'. _Absurd_ memang.), pasangan Shuuzou-Seijuurou yang baru membina rumah tangga selama setahunan itu pun dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki lucu yang mereka beri nama Shintarou.

 _Klik_.

Lampu kamar anak mereka dinyalakan oleh seseorang.

"Kenapa lampunya malah tidak dinyalakan?" tanpa perlu berbalik pun, pemuda berusia 23 tahun tersebut tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya—lagipula mereka hanya tinggal bertiga di rumah minimalis itu.

"Aku terlalu malas, Sei. Kau tidurlah. Kenapa ke sini?" dia masih sibuk menenangkan Shintarou yang masih belum mereda tangisannya.

"Aku, kan ibunya. Memang tidak boleh ya?"

"Jangan mengajakku bertengkar. Aku capek," dan Shintarou pun berpindah tangan paksa darinya.

"Kalau kau capek, tidurlah sana. Kau baru tidur dua jam. Aku saja yang mengurus, Shintarou. Paling dia lapar seperti biasa," Seijuurou menatapnya dengan pandangan menyuruh 'cepat turuti perintahku, Sayang' dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti.

Shuuzou tak menggubris perkataan istrinya. Alih-alih pergi, dia masih tetap di sana memerhatikan Seijuurou yang sedang memeriksa popok anak mereka berdua. Alisnya terangkat saat pemuda yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu memalingkan wajah padanya setelah memasang kembali popok Shintarou yang bersih.

"Tolong buatkan susu."

"Oke," dengan langkah terseret, dia yang bernetra kelabu pun pergi menjauh dari sana.

Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gedebak-gedebuk terdengar dari luar kamar Nijimura Shintarou.

"Sayang, hati-hati jalannya~! Jangan sampai menabrak tembok dan jatuh tersandung sofa~!" Dia tau kebiasaan Shuuzou yang malas menyalakan lampu.

Tapi—"JATUHNYA JUGA UDAHAN, SEI!"

Beginilah kehidupan keluarga kecil Nijimura.

 **X.x.X**

 **Nijimura's Little Family**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, mpreg, AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. Mpreg. AU. Prekuel imajinasi Momoi di Momoi's Imagination. Shuuzou pikir setelah dia pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya bersama Shintarou, dia akan disambut wajah lesu Seijuurou yang katanya kondisinya kurang baik. Tapi tahu-tahunya ...**

 **X.x.X**

Setelah acara menenangkan Shintarou yang lapar berhasil, pasangan muda itu langsung kembali menuju kamar mereka dan melanjutkan mimpi yang tertunda—sampai akhirnya jam tujuh pagi Shuuzou lebih dulu membuka mata. Pemuda yang sudah jadi ayah itu pun segera bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan membuka gorden juga jendela. Sinar matahari dan angin sepoi-sepoi pagi berhasil membuat pikirannya sedikit segar. Dia berdiam diri di sana selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Biasanya, mendengar suara bising sedikit pun meski hanya kucuran air, Seijuurou bisa langsung terbangun. Namun pagi ini dia terlihat aneh, pemuda itu masih asyik bergelung nyaman di dalam selimutnya ketika sang suami keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sei," panggilnya sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang istri. Tak biasanya Seijuurou bersikap seperti ini. "Sei, bangun. Sudah pagi."

"Eng~" bukannya bangun, dia malah mengerang dan mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap.

Pemilik rambut hitam di sana duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi mata sang terkasih yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Kau sakit, Sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak," si istri menggeleng lemah, "tapi badanku lemas semua."

"Itu sakit namanya." Sang suami membalas dengan wajah datar.

"Bukan. Aku tidak memforsir tenagaku berlebihan. Kemarin juga aku tak apa-apa. Aku tidak makan sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan aku sakit."

"Kecapekan?"

"Mungkin."

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau tidak sanggup jangan terlalu ikut campur masalah kantor. Kenapa perkataanku tak mau diturut sih?" Shuuzou membalik tubuh pemuda itu menjadi kembali berbaring terlentang. Dia menaikkan selimut orang yang dulunya bermarga Akashi itu sampai sebatas dada sebelum setelahnya ucapan selamat pagi mendarat di kening Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan tidurmu. Aku bisa buat sarapan sendiri dan Shintarou aku yang urus. Oke?"

"Hmm." Nijimura Seijuurou pun kembali tertidur.

 **X.x.X**

Setelah sarapan, di hari Sabtu yang cerah seperti ini, di mana matahari menyorot hangat, Shuuzou memutuskan untuk menggendong Shintarou di bawah sinar matahari; kata orang-orang sih, istilahnya menjemur. Senyumnya tersungging saat sang buah hati tampak senang melihatnya dan tak mau lepas dari pelukannya.

"Kangen dengan papa hmm?" dia mencium sisi kepala anaknya gemas. Rasanya ingin sekali Shintarou dia peluk erat-erat kalau saja dia tidak mengingat risiko kalau tulang-tulang rawan bayinya bisa patah dengan tenaga yang dia berikan—ditambah dulunya dia mantan atlet karate.

"Shintarou~ anak kesayangan papa~" anaknya itu dia timang sembari berjalan mengelilingi rumah keluarga mereka. Sesekali Shuuzou mencium pipi gembul anaknya.

Dia terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya ketika kembali ke halaman belakang, pemuda itu menemukan istrinya duduk bersandar di teras dengan lemas.

"Sei, tidur sana. Kenapa di sini?" Shuuzou bertanya khawatir sembari menghampiri sang istri tercinta dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Yakin cuman kecapekan?"

"Kupikir ... ya. Sebenarnya ini sudah berlangsung sejak kemarin malam."

"Pantas kemarin kau terlihat agak aneh."

Nijimura Seijuurou menyandarkan kepalanya pada sang suami yang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya bergerak mengelus tangan bayi mereka yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan. "Shuu," dia berucap lirih.

"Ya?"

"Tolong ajak Shintarou jalan-jalan. Dua hari ini aku belum sempat membawanya ke luar rumah."

Kepala hitam itu menoleh cepat mendengar permintaan istrinya. Matanya membelalak lebar tak percaya. "Dan meninggalkanmu di sini?"

"Ayolah, aku tak separah itu. Meski yah ... rasa-rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dulu. Jadi mungkin ini hanya gejala kecapekan biasa," Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya. Dia berdiri dan setelah memberikan kecupan selamat pagi pada kedua orang tercintanya, pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Nijimura Shuuzou tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sang istri. Sebenarnya dia agak khawatir, meski Seijuurou itu tidak mudah sakit, tapi tetap saja dia, kan manusia biasa.

"Sepertinya Seijuurou tidak bisa masuk kerja lagi dekat-dekat ini ...," gumamnya entah pada siapa. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan langsung membawa Shintarou ke kamar anak itu. Dia siapkan kereta bayi dan tak lama kemudian, pasangan ayah-anak berbeda warna rambut itu pun pergi jalan-jalan ke luar rumah.

 **X.x.X**

Cukup lama Shuuzou jalan-jalan bersama anaknya, mungkin ada sekitar dua jam lebih. Dan ketika pulang, dia pikir dia akan melihat wajah lesu istrinya seperti pagi tadi, namun nyatanya kini Seijuurou malah sibuk memasak untuk dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum senang. Bahkan sampai menyenandungkan lagu segala.

"Err ... Seijuurou?" tanyanya sembari memasuki ruang tengah dengan kereta bayi Shintarou yang didorongnya.

"Ya?" sahut pemuda itu dari dapur yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tengah.

" _Are you okay_?" alisnya terangkat sebelah, menatap istrinya skeptis juga sedikit takut. Dua jam yang lalu Nijimura Seijuurou masih terlihat ogah-ogahan, tapi sekarang malah terlihat senang dan ceria. Siapa yang tidak takut? Terus katanya, kan dia lagi sakit.

" _I'm okay_ , Shuuzou." Seijuurou mematikan kompor dan berjalan ke ruang tengah sembari tersenyum malu-malu. Bahkan sampai pipinya pun merona tipis.

Untuk beberapa alasan, suami sah darinya itu terlihat pasang wajah waspada.

"Shuu."

"Ya."

"Aku dari rumah sakit."

"Terus?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih, ternyata aku tidak sakit."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, ternyata istrinya tidak sakit. Kalau begini, kan Seijuurou bisa kembali lagi bekerja sebagai CEO dan anak mereka bisa dititipkan dulu di rumah kakek-neneknya. Beberapa bulan terakhir Shuuzou yang mengambil alih semuanya, jadi kalau sang istri bisa kembali lagi bekerja, bebannya akan banyak berkurang.

"Tapi ...," Seijuurou ternyata belum selesai berbicara. Dia bahkan memotong kata-katanya agar memberi kesan dramatis.

Si suami membungkuk di hadapan kereta bayi tersebut, niatnya sih ingin menggendong Shintarou dan membawanya ke _box_ bayi di sudut ruangan. " _Tapi_ kenapa?"

"Aku hamil lagi."

Ujung bibir Shuuzou berkedut. Dia berdiri tegak dengan Shintarou di gendongannya dan menatap istrinya yang ternyata menatapnya dengan pandangan bling-bling. "Sei ...," dia bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar, "... serius?"

Senyum istrinya semakin lebar dan kepalanya mengangguk senang. "Iya. Shintarou bakal punya adik."

.

.

.

.

.

"AMPUN, SEI! YANG BENER AJA?!"

"Shuu tidak senang ya Sei hamil lagi?"

"INI ANAK TIGA BULAN AJA BELUM!"

"Kok nyalahin aku?"

"KAN KAMU YANG HAMIL!"

"TAPI KAMU YANG NGEHAMILINNNNN!"

Alhasil, pasangan NijiAka alias ShuuSei pun berantem hanya gara-gara masalah seperti itu. Padahal, kan mereka harusnya senang dapat anggota keluarga baru, ya, kan? Duh ada-ada aja.

Ngomong-ngomong, selamat untuk anak kedua, Shuu dan Sei~!

 **Owari**

Halo!

Senang bisa menulis fanfiksi mereka lagi di saat sebenarnya saya sedang terserang WB. Ada sih fanfiksi yang udah siap, cuman yang satu masih ragu buat di- _publish_ soalnya mpreg-nya jelas banget dan yang satu masih butuh diedit—rencana mau yang ini yang di- _publish_ , cuman karena WB saya jadi susah nemuin ide dan _event_ , liat ajalah fanfik ini yang penjabarannya kurang bagus. Dan kenapa juga di akhir-akhir malah muncul bahasa nonbaku ...

Selain WB, saya lagi kena _badmood_ parah. Pertama karena emang dari RL saya sedang pusing memikirkan kuliah. Kedua karena NOTP saya. Pada tau, kan ya yang soal _merchandise_ dari staf itu. _Okay_ , KagaKuro, _check_ ( _sorry but I only see KagaKuro, not unrespecting Aomine and Nigou yet_ ). TakaMido, _check_ ( _I love this pairing very much_ ). KiKasa, _check._ MuraHimu, _check_. Ma— _wait_. _What the hell?! This pairing is my number one NOTP and this is official and that gaze argh—good, moodbreaker. I was disapointed enough with ending song pict in the last episode and this sht happened. Not trying to start fanwar or pairingwar, I just can't handle myself for my hate towards that pairing. I'm_ NijiAka _hardcore fans oh my God._

 _But I feel sorry for that ramble and rant. I apologize._

Maaf saya malah curhat.

EDIT: saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau ada yang kesinggung sama ucapan saya di atas. Nggak maksud apa-apa, cuman sebagai peringatan kalau tiba-tiba saya bikin OT3 mereka, terus si doi saya apa-apain kalian nggak kaget.


End file.
